The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Automatic identification of human faces via facial recognition is a challenging endeavor. Although progress has been made, it may still be challenging to achieve acceptable performance of facial recognition with limited computing resources, especially with regard to faces in a variety of poses or in dynamic lighting conditions. Under the current state-of-the-art deep learning may be utilized in facial recognition. Deep learning, however, is based on very large-scale data models and convolutional neural networks. While the accuracy of deep learning is reported to be almost that of humans, deep learning needs an abundance of computing resources for the necessary computations.